This invention relates to closure apparatus for the cargo compartment of a truck, and more particularly concerns an improved tailgate apparatus for use on pickup trucks.
Pickup trucks are generally characterized as having an upwardly open rectangular cargo space rearward of the cab portion of the vehicle. The cargo space is generally defined by two opposed side panels, a forward panel adjacent to or incorporated into the cab, a floor, and a pivotably mounted rear panel known as a tailgate.
The tailgate usually has two positions, namely the closed position wherein the panel is upwardly directed to complete the enclosure of the cargo space, and a down or open position wherein the tailgate is either horizontally disposed rearwardly from the cargo compartment and substantially coplanar with the floor, or pendantly supported by the pivot means in a downwardly disposed position.
Although the horizontally disposed down position of the tailgate has several advantageous uses, there are situations wherein it is desired to have the tailgate down, but where rearward protrusion, or downwardly hanging disposition is undesirable. One such situation is in driving the vehicle with an empty cargo compartment wherein wind resistance of the moving vehicle is reduced when the tailgate is down. Another situation is in backing the pickup truck into close adjacency to a loading dock upon which the cargo is to be transferred. A still further situation is in loading cargo into the cargo compartment from a location rearward and below the tailgate.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a tailgate having improved versatility of operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tailgate for a pickup truck having the ability to be positioned in a manner to cause the rear of the cargo compartment to be open, without extending rearwardly or downwardly with respect to said compartment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved tailgate of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.